Stranded-On Hold
by EnderLox
Summary: What happens when TeamCrafted is stranded on an island? Will it bring them together or tear them apart? Features: SkydoesMinecraft, HuskyMudkipz, MinecraftUniverse, Deadlox, BajanCanadian, and JeromeASF!
1. Vacations Are Not Always Relaxing

**Hello everybody! **

**This is my first fanfic so please excuse any spelling errors! I already have part of this written out on regular notebook paper so most of the story is already planned. Enjoy!**

Stranded 

Chapter One 

Vacations are not always relaxing

Sky

The water was beautiful and clear. I can see the rocks and coral under the restless waves. The boat rocked back and forth calmly. It was a beautiful sight. There was only one problem, this is the squids domain. This was supposed to be a relaxing vacation, but things have gone wrong left and right. Mitch had sprung his wrist trying to put up the mast, Ty had sprung his ankle and had to stay in his cabin for another two days, and, last but not least, Husky got a nasty bruise on his side when the ship took a sharp turn. I stared at the water for a while, my hatred for the sea clearly showing on my face. "Hey Sky?" Jason called, "You okay there?". "Yeah, sure," I replied through gritted teeth, "Just fine,".

Ty

My ankle was sore when I woke up. _Oh_ I remembered, _I sprung my ankle_. Even though Sky told me to stay in bed for another two days, I felt like I could walk, so, as quietly as possible, I get out of bed, and put my feet on the floor. The boat sways back and forth as I contemplate whether to go through with this or not. There is nothing to stabilize to stabilize my so I could seriously hurt myself. Ah, what the heck, it's worth a try I thought. Slowly, I put all my weight on my good foot, then on my bad foot. I feel a twinge of pain, but I'll be fine, as long as I don't get caught. I'm getting ready to take another step, but then the boat lurches to the side, and I run into the dresser that sits beside my bed. A small glass of flowers tilts from side to side on my dresser, then it falls in front of me and shatters as it hits the floor. I am not harmed, but the glass is all over the floor, so I have to get up or the glass might cut me. I struggle to get up, thanks to my ankle, but end up falling back onto the floor. Then I hear footsteps and someone calling my name. Oh crap! I thought, I am so busted! Just a second later Sky comes rushing into my room, and he is shouting my name. The tone of his voice is full of worry. "Ty!" He shouts, "What were you thinking?". He runs over to me and drags me onto my bed and props up my ankle with a pillow. "You could have hurt yourself!" He screamed. "I know," I said sadly. "Then why did you do it! You have to be careful, now look at the mess you made!" "I'm sorry," I said, looking up at him with sad expression softened a bit. He grabbed my shoulder, and I could feel him shaking. "Ty," He said, "You need to be careful, especially with your ankle,". His voice had relaxed a bit, but there was strain that could easily be heard. He took his hand off my shoulder and walked upstairs. I sat there on my bed and listened to the waves smash into the side of the boat outside.

**Wow, how was that for a first chapter? **

**Sky: Well that escalated quickly.**

** Just get back in your story, so yay. Favorite, follow and review!**


	2. Poor Ty

**Yay! Another chapter!  
Summary: Ty, Mitch, and Husky have all been injured on there so called 'relaxing' vacation. Everyone is sick of being on the cursed ship and wants to either return home or keep going, but Ty has had the worst luck. He has sprained his ankle and has to stay in his room to let his ankle heal. Even though Sky told him to stay in his room and relax, Ty feels as if he is able to walk, but when he tries to, he ends up falling and giving Sky quite a scare, but is unharmed, or is he?  
I promise this chapter will be longer than the first one. Enjoy!**

Stranded

Chapter Two  
Poor Ty

Jason

Well, when Sky ran downstairs screaming for Ty, I knew something was wrong, but I stayed at my post, looking for our destination, as usual. We've been out on sea for a month, and I can tell that everyone is getting sick of it. A couple of minutes later Sky comes back up. He looked shake up, but okay. "Hey Sky," I asked, "What happened?" "Yeah, what?" Sky replied, as if in a daze. "What happened?" I asked again, slightly annoyed. "Oh, well, Ty was trying to walk, I guess, and he fell, and a vase of flowers on his desk fell and shattered all over the floor. He's okay though," Sky said, taking a long shaky breath. "Well, as long as he is okay," I replied. Sky nodded and turned around to go into his cabin, but he quickly turned around and said, "Hey Jason, would you mind cleaning up the glass in Ty's room? Oh, and can you make sure he is okay and comfortable, will you?" "Yeah, sure I will," I replied noticing how sky blushed when he said Ty's name. I flew down, my fuel only had three gallons left. I tried to be quiet when I walked down the stairs to Ty's room, but my spaceman boots made every step I took extremely loud. When I walked into Ty's room, he looked extremely bored. He looked at me and smiles, then goes to sit up, but stops half way through and winces. I look up at him with a questioning look, even though he can't see it through my helmet. I slowly pick my way through the glass, and walk towards Ty. When I reach him, he looks up at means says nothing. I made him sit up slightly, and he whimpers a bit, but does as he is told. I lifted up his shirt a bit to see a small piece of glass piercing his right side. "Umm... I'll be right back," I said nervously, not trying to alarm Ty. Ty looked at me, confused, as I backed out of the room. I ran out to look for Mitch, since he was in the hunger games so much, he might know what to do.

Mitch

"Yes!" I said, "I win again!". Me and Jerome had been thumb wrestling for about an hour. "Aww," Jerome said, "Cant we play something else Biggums? Your too pro at dis," (Yes I sprained my left wrist but that doesn't mean I can't use the other) "Alright Biggums, what do you want to play?" I replied. "I would like to play...," Jerome contemplated, "Tackle the Mitch!" He shouted as he jumped on me. "No Jerome! Stop! You are going to hurt my wrist, stop!". Then someone knocked at the door, putting a stop to our rough housing. "Who is it?" I asked, shoving Jerome off me. "It's Jason, can I come in, we have a problem," "Yeah sure, come in,". What could be the problem? I thought. Jason walked through the door and took a quick look at my room. "So, what do you need?" I asked. "Well," Jason starts, "Tyshatteredavaseonhisdresserandapperea-," "Slow down," I interrupted. "Alright, so Ty had shattered a vase of flowers on his dresser and a piece of glass got stuck in his side so I thought that maybe you would be able to help me find the right medicine and stop the bleeding?" "Wait," I said holding up my hand. "You didn't stop the bleeding?" "Well, no, I don't know how," "your a spaceman! You could have used your suit to help you figure things out!" "Well I'm sorry fo-," "Umm, guys?" Jerome interrupted. "What!?" Me and Jason shouted in unison. "We might want to go help Ty,".

Jerome

We hurried down the hallway to Ty's room. He is sitting on his bed, patiently waiting for Jason to return. _How is he so calm?_ I wondered. Mitch hurried to Ty's side the fastest, "Hey Ty," Mitch said, "Oh, hey guys," Ty replied as if noticing us for the first time, "What are all of you doing here?". I noticed that Jason was picking up the glass, minding his own business. "Ty," Mitch said soothingly, "Don't say a word, but, there is a small piece of glass in your side that we have to take out,", Ty's eyes widened, and he looked down at his side and lifted his shirt to see the small piece of glass poking out of his side. Had he not noticed the glass before? I wondered. Ty opened his mouth as if to say something, a scared expression spreading across his face, but I raced over to Ty and covered his mouth. "Shh Ty. It won't hurt, don't worry," I said, trying to be as soothing as possible, trying to calm him. Ty's wide eyes looked up at me and he nodded. I got my furry paw off his mouth and backed up. _If he screams, or yelps, or anything that Sky will be able to hear, _I thought, _Then we are going to be in big trouble for not watching over Ty._

Ty

"But I don't wanna!" I yelled like a child. Jerome was trying to get a hold of my arms while Jason was trying to grab my legs so I would be still on the bed. "But you have to lay down so we can get the glass out!" Jason said pleadingly. We went back and forth like this until Jerome finally grabbed my arms and Jason grabbed my legs, and they shoved me back onto my bed, but I get struggling. Finally, Mitch got annoyed. "Alright Ty," he said, stepping closer, "I am sick of doing this," and he bent over and tore the glass out of my side. It felt like a blade being torn out of my side, or maybe a dagger. I let out a painful yelp. Jason turned to Mitch and started yelling at him about thinking before acting, and that he shouldn't have been so rough, then they started arguing.i tried to look down at my cut, but I couldn't see it because Jerome was still holding my hands and Jason had my legs. I scooted down a little bit until my shirt came up a bit. I could see a four inch cut going diagonally across my right side. Jason and Jerome were still arguing, and It was driving me crazy. I didn't want to say anything to make them stop, because when they were mad they both scared me, so I looked up at Jerome with wide, pleading eyes, hoping he would get my message.

Jerome

While Jason and Mitch were still fighting, I saw Ty look up at me with wide eyes. He looked extremely annoyed and a little bit scared because of the fighting people. _I bet he wants to get out of here_ I thought, _maybe I should take him to Sky, he might know how to sew people up._ So, I let go of Ty's arms and then I was able to get Jason to let go of Ty's legs without him noticing. I helped to stand up, and I could see pain dance across his face as he tried to stand. I let him lean on me and I put my arm around his waist to help support him. Jason and Mitch didn't even notice. Ty didn't say a single word as I walked him to Ty's cabin, Ty only shuddered in the cold wind. Soon Ty's foot gave out on him and I ended up having to carry him across the deck. I had forgotten about his ankle. Soon we reached Sky's door. I knocked three times and heard I sleepy groan from inside. I heard footsteps and Sky slowly opened the door.

Sky

Someone knocked at my door. "Uhgg," I groaned. I slowly stomped over to the door and opened it. At my door was Jerome carrying Ty, sparks of pain showing up on his face as he fidgeted in Jerome's arms. Oh no I thought what did Ty do? My heart raced and I started to panic. "What happened?" I said, trying to speak calmly. I don't know why, but I always feel so protective of Ty. It's like some sort of instinct kicks in and I'm not me anymore. Jerome looked down, as if ashamed. "When Ty had fallen on the floor, apparently he fell onto a piece of glass. Jason and Mitch started to argue, so I brought him here, hoping you might be able to patch him up?" Jerome said in a pleading tone. I looked from Ty to him, the terror inside of me receding a bit. "You should have come to me first," I said, the terror I had slowly slinking into my voice. "I've always had to be good at patching people up. I'm part of an army. You need to know that stuff," I grabbed my first aid kit. "Set him on the table," I said, pointing to my desk. Jerome sat Ty down on my desk. I sat my first aid kit down and started patching up Ty. He whimpered, but eventually he relaxed. "There you go," I said ruffling Ty's hair, trying to lighten the mood, "All better,". Ty smiled at me and Jerome started to help him stand, but I said "Wait, I've got him. Thank you for helping him Jerome," Jerome nodded and quickly exited the room. Ty looked up at me, his brown eyes with red flecks shimmering in the torchlight. We looked at each other for a while, until finally, Ty looked at the floor I silently put my arm around his waist and helped him stand up. I walked him onto his room and helped him lay down on his bed. I looked into his eyes, then kissed his forehead and walked out of the room, my cheeks burning. I walked to my cabin and slammed the door, then went to bed.

**So guys, I hoped you liked the chapter! I haven't been wanting to type this up so it took a bit of time. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sky: So, favorite, follow, and review!**

**I'm supposed to say that.**

**Ty: Well it looked like you were to late.**

**Just jump back into your story *shoves them back into the stories*  
Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	3. A Plan

**Yay! Another chapter, again!**

**Summery: Mitch, Jerome, Sky, Ty, Husky, and Jason all went on a trip at sea, trying to relax, but everything has been going wrong. Many of the members have been injured. Ty has tried to walk, only making his sprained ankle even more injured, then, cutting his side on shattered glass, stressing out Sky and some of his friends. What will happen next? **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Stranded

Chapter 3

A Plan

Mitch

After our argument, Jason and my argument, got out of hand, I finally had to let him win and say that he was right and I was wrong. I should have acted better. I go back to my room and Jason goes to his. Jerome is sitting on my bed, playing with the edges of the sheets. He looks up at me and does a half-salute-half-wave. "Hey Biggums, where's Ty? Did you patch him up?" I asked in wonder. "No, not really," he replied. "Alrighty then, I have to go apologize to Ty, or Jason is going to hunt me down," "Good luck, Biggums," Jerome replied. I looked back at my Bacca, then was off to Ty's room. Right when I walked up to Ty's room, Sky bolts out and hurries to his room. I walk into Ty's room and quickly notice that his cheeks were slightly pink. I give him a questioning look, but he is too busy to notice me in his doorway. "Hey Ty?" I ask, snapping him out of his daze. "Oh, hey Mitch," He said, finally noticing me "What's up?" "Oh, well, I came to say that I was sorry for how I acted," "Did Jason make you apologize?" He asked with a knowing tone. "Yes he did. Can I see your stitching?" I asked. "I guess," he said hesitantly. He lifted his shirt up, just enough so I could see it. I whistled. There was fresh blood around a jagged cut with a good stitching job, keeping it tightly together. "Wow, that's a nasty cut. Hope you feel better, goodnight," "Goodnight," Ty replied. I walked back to my room, and surely enough, there was Jerome, snoring on my bed. I walked over to him and lightly pecked him (kissed) him on the forehead. Jerome smiled, and I laid down on the floor, and fell asleep.

Husky

"Mudfish, Mudfish, wake up," "Hello Sky," I said, sleepily. "By the way, I'm not a fish, I'm clearly an amphibian," "I regret nothing," Sky said in a silly, giggly voice. "Alright," I said. "What do you want?" "I want to have a meeting." "About what?" I asked "About what we do if we get stranded or something," Sky replied, "Alright, I'll go get the others," Sky nodded and exited the room. I walked onto Mitch's room first. We always have to be careful when waking up Mitch, he trained himself to wake up at the slightest movement and then he would swing a sword that he sleeps with, an iron sword, and kill the person sneaking up on him, so we have to be extremely careful. I walked up next to him and shook his shoulder gently. "Mitch, it's Husky. Wake up,". He slowly opened his eyes and groggily yawned. "Hey Mudfish. What do you need?" "Sky said that he wanted to have a meeting. I think it's going to be in the Captains Quarters below deck. And I am not a fish, I am an amphibian!" Mitch only laughed. "Okay, I'll go wake up Jerome. You can go get Ty, but be careful, you don't want to hurt him anymore," Mitch said, exiting without an explanation. _Anymore_ I thought, _Well, he did sprain his ankle, maybe he's talking about that_. I walked over to Ty's door, I quietly opened it, then tiptoed to Ty's side. I shook his shoulder gently. "Ty, it's time to wake up," Ty opened his eyes and looked at me. "Hello Mudfish," he said quietly. "I am not a fish!" I said angrily, "I am an amphibian!". I grabbed Ty by the arm and yanked him up into a sitting position. He yelped a little bit and sucked in his breath as if I had hurt him. I quickly let go of his arm, suddenly guilty, even if I didn't know what I did. "I'm sorry," I said sadly, "I didn't mean to hurt you,". He looked up at me forgivingly, "It's okay," He said, his face showing his pain, "Hand me that bandage," he said, titling his head to a thick roll of cloth on his dresser. I reached over and grabbed it for him and put it in his palm. He struggled to lift his shirt and wrap his waist, then I saw the cause of his pain. On his side was a large cut with partly dried blood around it. I didn't ask what happened, but I wrapped the bandage around his waist for him. He thanked me and I gingerly helped him stand up. He leaned heavily on me, but it didn't mind even though it hurt the bruise on my side a bit. Sooner or later, we finally ended up in the captains quarter, all eyes on us. Ty trembled as if he had just run a mile. I sat Ty down on a couch at the edge of the room, then walked over to the rest of the group and sat down. Then the meeting commenced.

Sky

Ty sat on a snug couch in the back of the room, all alone. My eyes followed his fingers as he played with the hem of his shirt. He looked somewhat sad and rejected, a distant look dancing on his face. Everyone was talking in the background as I had an idea to take that sorrowful look off his face. "Hey guys," I whispered, interrupting Husky. "Why don't we sit next to Ty so he doesn't feel so, you know, left out?" "Sure," was the answer was the reply that came out of everyone's lips. We all stood up from our seats and scurried over to Ty. We sat in a semi-circle around him, with Jerome sitting by his feet, Jason next to Jerome, Husky next to Jason, Mitch next to Husky, and then me next to Mitch, extremely close to Ty's face. I felt my cheeks and ears turn pink and then Ty mimics my blushing. I scoot back a smidgen and Ty try's to do the same, so he ends up hitting the back of the chair and then fidgeting with his shirt. I notice that everyone is staring at us, a few of them had a slight grin, but I couldn't tell with Jason, he always had that cursed helmet on. Ty notices to and starts turning a deeper shade of red. "Okay," I said nervously, clearing my throat, "Will you explain why we are here Mitch?" "Yeah boy!" He replied "We are here for this meeting to discuss the procedure in case we get stranded, or something like that," he explained, looking excitedly between me and Ty, with a sly smirk on his face. I glared at him, and he decided it wasn't worth it to fight over something so silly. "Thank you Mitch," I said through gritted teeth, then turned and faced Jason, my facial expression softening. "Jason, what will you be doing if we get stranded or if our boat starts sinking?" "I will be searching for any supplies that will be useable. Then I'll take it to the closest island or land possible," "Good," I replied, "What about you Husky?" "I'll pretty much do what Jason said he was going to de, but I will look under water," Said Husky, smiling proudly "Good Mudkip," I said. I looked at Jerome "And you?" I asked. "Well," he started "As a bacca, I don't typically enjoy having my fur wet, so I will get to the closest island as fast as possible and start collecting supplies," "Alrighty, them," I said "And you Mitch?" I asked. "I'll follow Jerome and help look for shelter," Mitch said, fist bumping Jerome. "What will you be doing Sky?" Jason asked. "I'll try and help everyone get off safely," I said, trying to motion silently and sneakily at Ty.

Ty

"Alright," said Mitch "That concludes our meeting,". I looked down. I felt ashamed that I couldn't contribute if something possibly went wrong. Everyone stood up, but I stayed on the couch, twiddling my thumbs. Sky looked down at me, concern playing across his face. Everyone slowly exited the room, but Sky stayed behind, staring down at me. "What's wrong?" He said kneeling down next to me. I looked up to see a look of pity playing across his face as he looked at me as if I was broken, which I kinda am. "I am somewhat unhappy that I am not able to help if something goes wrong," "Oh Ty," Sky said sadly, "You'll be able to help and contribute when you are healed. Don't stress about it,". I nodded as he helped me sit up, wincing a bit as my cut moved with my put his arm around my waist, careful not to touch my stitches. I leaned heavily on Sky as I trudged up to my room with him. I didn't care if Sky thought of me as weak when I leaned on him, I just wanted to be close to him. I got a strange, fluttery feeling in my stomach when I was near him. It was a comforting, but nervous, feeling. Sky helped me walk down the stairs and into my empty and quiet room. Sky gingerly set me down on my bed and propped my leg up on a pillow, smiling down at me. "So," Sky said, "Are you still upset?" "Yeah, kinda," I replied honestly. "I know how to fix that," he said, an evil grin playing across his face. Oh no! I thought He is going to tickle me! "Don't do dis," I said, a grin coming across my face too. His grin grew wider, "TICKLE!" He shouted, tickling me. "No Sky! Stahp! Stahp! Don't do dis!" He laughed out loud as he stopped tickling me and my face was bright ruffled my hair, messing it up, and said "Go to sleep Ty,". "But it's only 11:00a.m.!" I said in protest. "Then take a nap!" Sky said, closing the velvety curtains on my windows. He winked at me, then walked out and closed the door, leaving me to dream in the loneliness of my room.

**Well that was fun to type! I'm being sarcastic. I hate writing this and then typing it up. It is so boring!**

**Sky: I can fix that. *gets ready to tickle me***

**Oh no you don't! *shoves him to the ground and tickles him until he turns red***

**Ty: *Looks at us while leaning against a wall* What are you doing?**

**Me and Sky: nothing!**

**Ty: *Looks at us with a confused look on his face* Ok then...**

**Sky: Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

**Ty: Also, please review any typos or anything misspelled! It would be much appreciated! *slips off wall and falls down* Gahh!**

**Oh geez...**


	4. Just a Little Something

**Welcome back! I hope you are liking this so far! **

**Summary: Some of the teamcrafted group decided to go on a little vacation, but it hasn't been much fun. Three members have been injured so far, but Ty has gotten the worst. When he was trying to walk in his room, he stumbled and fell when the boat they were on lurched to the side, potentially cutting his side with glass. Then the group comes up with a plan I case they get stranded, but Ty feels left out. Maybe someone will give him just a little something to brighten his mood.**

Stranded

Chapter 4

Just a little something 

Jason

It is finally lunch time,12:00. I decided that I would be the one to cook today, so I headed down to the kitchen. I decided to cook some steak, watermelon, and my delicious cake that everyone likes. I can cook pretty quickly with the help of my suit, so the food was done within minutes. "Lunch time!" I shouted over the intercom, which led to a speaker in everyone's room. Mitch and Jerome were the first ones in, laughing extremely hard. A few moments later, Ty was escorted in with the help of Sky. Husky didn't show up, so I assumed he was sleeping in his room. I looked up from the cake I was frosting to ask "What's so funny guys?" "When you-," Jerome was interrupted by a fit of giggles. "When you yelled through the intercom, we heard Ty scream like a little girl!" Mitch yelled as they both busted out laughing again. Sky and Ty sat at one of the circular wooden tables and started talking, Sky wrapping his arm protectively around Ty. Ty turned around as he heard Jerome and Mitch do an impression of him screaming like a girl. "I don't scream like a little girl!" Ty grumbled, "It doesn't help that I was sound asleep,". Sky turned around and glared at the hunger games champions. They stopped laughing immediately and turned around, looking towards their table. I had always noticed, that for some odd reason, every time Sky glares at someone, they will stop doing whatever seemed to annoy or anger him. It was as if his stony-cold glare would frighten them. Sky never glares at me, but that is because I never upset or anger him. It saddened me to see Ty in such a sad, broken state. He had his head low in shame and embarrassment. He had always seemed to be full of confidence and pride, but now he seemed sad that he had to be led around and had to be looked after so he didn't hurt himself by falling. Then I had an idea. Maybe I could cheer Ty up, by giving him just a little extra cake. If anyone liked my cake, it would probably be Ty. He would perk up when I said I was making, but now he was just sad. I cut up some pieces of cake, one of them obviously larger than the other. I called for everyone to come up and get their food, a steak, some melons, and a slice of cake. Ty tried to stand too, but was sat back down by Sky, who then came up to get Ty and himself some food. When he walked by I put one steak and two melons on each tray, but only one piece of cake on Sky's tray. "Where's Ty's cake?" He whispered. I didn't know why he was was trying to being quiet. "You'll see," I said to him. He nodded then sat back down next to Ty, and started eating. After passing out the food to our few crew members, apart from Husky, I grabbed the red frosting and quickly scribbled 'Get Well Soon Ty!' On the largest piece of cake. I walked out of the kitchen, the cake behind my back, and walked behind Ty. I tapped him on the shoulder and then when he turned around, I said "Get well soon, Ty!" He smiled up at me and nodded a thanks, took the cake, and dug into it, covering his petite face and frosting. I smiled as he and Sky continued their conversation as Sky animatedly Told stories and flung his arms in the air. I walked back to the kitchen, hearing a couple of impolite mumbles from Jerome and Mitch, and closed all the windows so no one could look in. I took of my helmet and started eating. I ate silently, and when I was finished, brushed my hands off. I was about to place my helmet on when I looked in the corner of the kitchen to see a little mirror sitting there. I walked over to it and looked into it, not recognizing who or what the person looking back at me was. I stared at my reflection as bad memories came flowing back. I had to tear my eyes away from the mirror. _If I don't think about it then I will be fine. Don't think, don't think, don't think... _I thought to myself, putting my helmet back on and stomping out of the room. I got a couple of nasty glares from Mitch and Jerome. If looks could kill, I would have been dead. I went back to my room, closing my eyes and resting my head on my pillow, my helmet and suit still on. Then I let myself be lulled to sleep by the rocking of the boat.

Sky

Ty was extremely happy, and a bit overwhelmed, that he had gotten so much of that 'amazing, delicious, succulent cake,'. His words not mine. He smiled as I told jokes and he stuffed his face with cake. Soon he started to nod off during my stories, so when he finally did fall asleep, I carried him back to his room, cleaned his face, and laid him down on his bed. Mitch and Jerome had gone to their rooms, so I went and said goodnight, and when I went to go say goodnight to Jason and Husky, I found that they were already asleep. I mentally thanked Jason for being kind to Ty. I went back to my room, lay down on my bed, and slept.

**Aaw! That was so kind of Jason to do!**

**Jason: I'm a pretty cool guy *Stands like superman***

**Yes you are! *Sarcastic smile***

**Jason: *Ty walks over* Hey Ty!**

**Ty: I don't want to be here.**

**Jason: Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

**Sky: You said that I would get to say it this time! **

**You get to say it all the time! Just be quiet so I can stop typing! So yeah guys, hope you enjoyed! And also, what Jason said *points at Jason***

**Jason: The writer likes me more than you *point at Sky as Sky sticks his tongue out***

**Sky: Then why did the writer make you have a secret?**

**He'll figure out his secret later! Just don't make him ****_think_**** about it.**


	5. The Ship

**Are you ready for this chapter?**

**Summary: The TeamCrafted crew decided to go on vacation. They went on a ship, but so far three members have been injured, with Ty having the worst luck of all with a sprained ankle and a cut in his side. The Mitch and Jerome have teased Ty about it, but then Jason gives him something to cheer him up. Then we find out that Jason has a slight, well, maybe not too slight, secret. We ended off with Sky putting Ty in his bed for the night, and Sky proceeding to fall asleep as well. ****_We shall continue with our vacationers _****(If that's what you want to call them)****_ in this chapter._**

Stranded

Chapter 5

The Ship

Sky

I awoke to the sounds of crashing. I jolted upright, my eyes wide, but blurry from sleep. My eyes searched my room in a wild frenzy, but stopped when my gaze landed upon my window. Outside, there were jagged lines of light racing across the sky, and waves that grew to monstrous sizes. I jumped out of bed as I realized what was happening. I ran to the deck, where I could see poor Jason at the helm of the ship, trying yet failing, to steer the ship out of harms way. I looked around and realized that the crashing sound had been one of our mast getting struck by lightning, burning as it fell. Jason looked at me and yelled for help, but his scream was muffled when yet another mast came crashing onto deck. The ship soon split into two, and I was wondering how the others were still asleep. I ran to the edge of the ship and yelled to Jason ,"Go gather supplies from other parts of the ship that can still be used and head over... Umm," I mumbled as I looked around for an island or some sort of land. "There!" I said, pointing to an island in the distance. He saluted me, and was off the half of the ship which had begun sinking. I ran back down to the cabins to wake up everyone. I ran down the hallway and into a room I knew as Jerome's. "Jerome!" I screamed at him as he looked up at me, then whimpered as lightning struck outside. "The ship is sinking! I need you to get Mitch and swim to an island north of here! Don't stop for any reason!" His eyes widened as he leapt out of bed and into Mitch's room. I heard two sets of feet thunder down the hallway as I walked to Husky's room, then a loud splash as a bacca and a human jumped into the water. When I reached Husky's room, I could feel the boat tilting as it sunk. "Mudfish!" I screamed. "Wake up! The ship is sinking! You need to search for useable items on the ship and then take them to the island north of here!" The little Mudkip had already been awake by the time I had arrived and was already nodding and bounding down the hallway. _Who else?_ I thought. I couldn't think of anyone else so I ran to the side of the boat and jumped, then I remembered. _Ty. I forgot about Ty! How could I forget my best friend! _I was going to climb back on the boat, but a wave came down upon the tiny ship, and the ship was gone without a trace. I had just lost my best friend.

Ty

I awoke to lightning and thunder clashing outside, then to Sky's muffled yelling in Husky's room. _What's going on. I'll just listen to the conversation. I'm so nosy sometimes!_ I thought, then I questioned my sanity for a second, but I decided to just let it go. I sat up slowly, my side telling me to stay still, but I disobeyed, so it hurt. I shuffled to the opposite wall, leaning on my bed poles for support. When I got to the wall, I heard four words that sent a shiver down my spine. _The. Ship. Is. Sinking._ I started panicking a bit. I saw Sky and Husky run by my door, then I heard a splash, and another splash. _Sky is supposed to make sure everyone is okay!_ I thought, my panic building up a bit more. I tried pulling on the door knob, but it wouldn't budge. I yanked on it a few more times, but to no avail. Absolute terror started consuming me, like a poison taking control of my thoughts and body. I looked around frantically, searching for some sort of exit of any only exits were my door, and a window. I yelled for help, but I didn't think there were anymore people on the ship. I was still trying to open the door, when a heard a loud sound, kind of like a wave, and am thrown to the back of the room, my dresser falling on top of my already hurt ankle, causing pain to seep through my leg. The whole boat had been tilted sideways, so I was standing/leaning against a wall, the dresser crushing my foot. I saw water seep through my doors edges and start filling up the room. I knew I was going to die. Even if I got my foot free, I wouldn't be able to hold my breath long enough and swim to the surface. I let my body go limp, and gave up.

Husky

Well, the water was extremely hard to see through because of all the sand being tossed around by the waves. I got to the surface to take a quick breath of air, when I saw Sky paddling towards me. Once the ship had gone under, the waves calmed down. Sky had a panicked look on his face and his breaths were quick and shallow, which was unlike him, so I knew something was wrong. "What is it Sky?" I asked, swimming closer to him. He was shaking terribly and his voice quivered as he said,"I-It's T-Ty! H-He's still o-on the b-boat! A-And it j-just s-sunk!" What? My mind screamed, _How did Sky forget him? How did I forget him? I have to save him! _"I'll get him," I said, trying to sound calm. He nodded and told me to hurry. As I dove in the water, I saw a single tear run down his face, then I was under the sandy water. The ship had already gone pretty far down, and was sinking farther down by the second. I couldn't even see the ocean floor. I swam as fast as my mudkip flippers could take me. The ship was on its side, and soon I reached the now-sideways deck. I swam through the hallway and to Ty's door. I looked through the door to see Ty, his face twisted with fear and pain. I looked for the source of his pain, and noticed that his dresser was resting upon his ankle. Those dressers were heavy too! He looked up at me and yell, but his voice was drowned out when I noticed water flooding his room, covering his head. I started to worry a bit. There was still a large air pocket in the room, but when I opened the door, water gushed in and made the air pocket shrink, getting smaller by the secondary more water flooded in. I swam over to Ty and moved the dresser. I pulled him up to the little bit of air left in the room, and we both took a large breath. I dragged him out of the room by his arm, while he tried to help by feebly kicking his good foot. I swam as fast as I could, trying to get Ty to the surface as fast as possible. About three-fourths of the way there, Ty's grip started to loosen, which was a sign that he was running out of air. I turned my head around and looked at him as his face started turning a light shade of blue. I turned around and kept swimming, trying desperately to reach the surface. _So close! _I thought, _We're almost there._ Five feet. Two feet. We finally reached the surface, both of us taking a large breath, Ty's color coming back to him. "We made it Ty!" I said joyfully. I looked over at him to see tears of terror sliding down his pale cheeks. He coughed and sputtered. Sky swam over to us, the moonlight gleaming off his glasses.

Sky

I saw Husky and Ty reach the surface. I swam over to them, feeling my eyes water. My only thought was of Ty's safety and how grateful I was that he was still alive. "Husky! Oh god Husky. Thank you, thank you so much," I said, feeling a tear slide down my face. Husky nodded, handed Ty to me, and swam off. I saw a piece of drift woods loathing on the water and pulled it next to Ty. He clung to it for dear life. I started pulling the wood to the island off in the distance, hoping that Mitch and Jerome had found some supplies. I turned around to see Ty shuddering and crying. Tears flowed down his cheeks, his visible eye frantically looking around. Pure terror glittered in his eye. I swam next to him and pulled him into a bro-hug. "Ty, your okay, your safe now, please don't cry," I said, trying to sooth him. "I didn't think I was...," his voice trailed off so I couldn't hear what he was going to say. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you," I replied. "I said that I didn't think I was going to make it!" He said, somewhat angrily, a new series of shakes and tears starting. "Oh Ty. Your safe now. We're going to be fine,". He looked up at me sadly and nodded. I continued pulling the little piece of wood to the island.

Ty

I couldn't stop shaking. I kept thinking about how helpless I felt, how scared I was. I had never experienced anything like that, never experienced having to except that I would probably die. "Agh!" I yelled out in pain, looking down at my re-opened scar. It stung as the salty water touched it, making it bleed terribly. Sky turned around and looked at me, then looked at my red stained shirt. He tore off a strip of his shirt and wrapped it around my waist, temporarily stopping the bleeding. He looked me in the eyes as if wanting to say something, but then turned around and kept pulling us towards shore. Within minutes, I was asleep.

**And that is today's chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Sky: Don't forget to favorite, follow, and leave a review!**

**Jason: *mumbles something about Sky stealing his spotlight***

**Sky: You can say it next time. *Says unhappily***

**Jason: *His face practically lights up* Thanks Sky!**

**Sky: Don't mention it.**

**Wow. They actually got along. *Claps*. That was very brave of you Husky.**

**Husky: Thank you.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to do all that stuff that Sky said!**


End file.
